As described for example in my copending application Ser. No. 426,909 filed 20 Dec. 1973, such a dyestuff applicator has a stationary, elongate hollow body extending axially within the screen, this body having an inlet for the admission of liquid dyestuff (generally through an extremity of the body projecting axially beyond the screen) and further having a body portion contacting the inner screen surface.
With screens of large width, requiring dyestuff applicators of considerable length, the weight of the liquid-filled applicator body tends to cause same to sag so that greater contact pressure is exerted upon a middle region of the screen surface than upon its end regions. A certain deviation from parallelism with the screen axis also results from frictional forces effective along the contact area between the screen and the bottom portion of the applicator.